the_mary_suefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonichu
Sonichu was created by and widely considered to be the Magnum Opus of man-child Christian Weston Chandler. He is an "Original Character" which in this case, is a combination of a Pikachu and Sonic the Hedgehog and is Chris-Chan's surrogate son (work that one out). Sonichu appears in the infamous internet sensation comic of the same name Creation Christian first created Sonichu in 2000 for a CD cover project. It was a project that involved him putting hand-drawn images of different videogame characters one of which was Sonichu. It is presumed that Christine made Sonichu because he couldn't fit both his favorite videogame characters on the cover at once. History Sonichu was actually a Pikachu once upon a time, but this Pikachu was initially believed to have fused with Sonic the Hedgehog himself, creating the "legendary" Sonichu. However, in Sonichu #1, this theory was debunked when Sonic himself appeared alongside Sonichu. As it turns out, when Sonic (in his Super form) collided with the Pikachu, the impact released an explosion of positive Chaos Energy, some of which the Pikachu absorbed, transforming it into Sonichu himself. Either way, most people would realize that this is a stupid idea with an even stupider story (if they hadn't already noticed that it felt like a parody of one of Marvel and DC's Amalgam Comics.) However, as the series progresses, it only gets worse. MUCH worse. Sonichu meets a fellow Mobian/Pokémon hybrid called Rosechu and within a second, they fall in love. This amateurishly written romance of theirs would later result in the two being married and having kids (which appear out of nowhere). Sonichu, over the course of his adventures, meets a gallery of foes, most of which are base on real life human beings who tried to help Christine face reality, as well as some less threatening stuff. Sonichu once went up against 4-Chan (or as it was called in the comic 4-Cent_Garbage.com), pickles and even help commit a mass genocide of homosexuals. Personality As a recolour of Sonic the Hedgehog, his personality is very much the same as the Blue Blur, including his love of running. However, unlike Sonic, he is nowhere near as friendly. Sonichu (like every other character in the comics) has a borderline insatiable sex drive, in one comic in particular the first five pages are of him having sex and has also appeared dressed in a gimp outfit (a failed Family Guy ripoff joke). However, Sonichu hates being called gay to the point he kills someone because of it! Overall, he doesn't have any real personality (Much like the rest of the characters in the series). Trivia *Sonichu is often regarded as the most famous Gary-Stu on the internet. *Sonichu is so infamous that even some internet celebrities known of his existence such as Game Grumps and Harry Partridge. Category:Gary-Stu Category:"Heroes" Category:Original Characters Category:Chris Chan Category:Inspired by Sonic Category:Bisexuals Category:Sex Obsessed Category:Furries Category:Over Powered Category:Heroes who in reality are bad guys Category:Inspired by Pokemon Category:Related to Author Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Recolour Category:Imaginary Children Category:So bad they're funny Category:Inspired by Multiple medias Category:Trying too hard Category:Mentally ill Category:Sexists Category:Racists Category:Incestuous Category:Main Characters